Digital or solid state lighting technologies, i.e. illumination based on semiconductor light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), offer a viable alternative to traditional fluorescent, HID, and incandescent lamps. Functional advantages and benefits of LEDs include high energy conversion and optical efficiency, durability, lower operating costs, and many others. Recent advances in LED technology have provided efficient and robust full-spectrum lighting sources that enable a variety of lighting effects in many applications. Some of the fixtures embodying these sources feature a lighting module, including one or more LEDs capable of producing different colors, e.g. red, green, and blue, as well as a processor for independently controlling the output of the LEDs in order to generate a variety of colors and color-changing lighting effects, for example, as discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,038 and 6,211,626, incorporated herein by reference. LED technology includes line voltage powered white lighting fixtures, such as the ESSENTIALWHITE series, available from Philips Color Kinetics. These fixtures may be dimmable using trailing edge dimmer technology, such as electric low voltage (ELV) type dimmers for 120VAC line voltages.
Many lighting applications make use of dimmers. Conventional dimmers work well with incandescent (bulb and halogen) lamps. However, problems occur with other types of electronic lamps, including compact fluorescent lamp (CR), low voltage halogen lamps using electronic transformers and solid state lighting (SSL) lamps, such as LEDs and OLEDs. Low voltage halogen lamps using electronic transformers, in particular, may be dimmed using special dimmers, such as ELV type dimmers or resistive-capacitive (RC) dimmers, which work adequately with loads that have a power factor correction (PFC) circuit at the input.
Conventional dimmers typically chop a portion of each waveform of the mains voltage signal and pass the remainder of the waveform to the lighting fixture. A leading edge or forward-phase dimmer chops the leading edge of the voltage signal waveform. A trailing edge or reverse-phase dimmer chops the trailing edge of the voltage signal waveform. Electronic loads, such as LED drivers, typically operate better with trailing edge dimmers.
Incandescent and other conventional resistive lighting devices respond naturally without error to a chopped sine wave produced by a phase chopping dimmer. In contrast, LED and other solid state lighting loads may incur a number of problems when placed on such phase chopping dimmers, such as low end drop out, triac misfiring, minimum load issues, high end flicker, and large steps in light output. In addition, the minimum light output by a solid sate lighting load when the dimmer is at its lowest setting is relatively high. For example, the low dimmer setting light output of an LED can be 15-30 percent of the maximum setting light output, which is an undesirably high light output at the low setting. The high light output is further aggravated by the fact that the human eye response is very sensitive at low light levels, making the light output seem even higher. Thus, there is a need for reducing light output by a solid state lighting load when the corresponding dimmer is set to a low setting.